Patricia Ellerbee
Hi I'm Patricia. Pleasure, I'm sure. I have been at HA for 3 years. So don't welcome me to the school. Click here to see my profile on TheSlap. I never update that anymore so...no need to click. KTHXBYE. Appearance *'Eye Colour: Blue' *'Hair Colour: Blonde' *'Trademark: Austrailian Accent' Eh. I'm not really your type of Tyra Banks. I'm really more, let's say, normal looking. My closet is packed of alot of casual things. Personality I am a mean, sarcastic, and rude person. But when you are nice to me, I'm nice, I guess. But. I always will be very sarcastic. I'm fluent in sarcasm. Also, I'm a bit of a prankster ;) Family Michelle Ellerbee My mom's awesome. She's a teacher at a school not so far from HA. She comforts me when I'm emotionally depressed. I can always count on her. She may be a bit strict but I love her no matter what. She divorced my dad. Whatever. John Ellerbee My dad is well. Um. Okay. Mean and nice. I guess. Whatever. I never really knew him. I dunno what else to say. Lydia Ellerbee Annoying little sis. I sorta love hur. Mleh. Joseph Ellerbee My older bro. Daniel Lockwood He's my step-dad. I see no difference between him and my real dad. Abigail Lockwood My step-sister and best friend. We've known each other practically since, like, forever. For 16 years to be exact. Caroline Lockwood Hmm. Caroline Lockwood, how do I begin to explain Caroline Lockwood? Well she can be nice, she can be mean. She can be biatchy, she can be okay. Benjamin Lockwood Benjamin is my step-bro. True story. History I was born to Michelle and John Ellerbee at 9 AM on Monday, July 9, 1996. As a child, I enjoyed swimming. Me and my family lived near an island when I was 8. It was pretty much the only thing I could do because my sister usually hogged the TV with stupid shows and my parents were on the internet alot. At the age of 10, me and my family moved to California so my father could find a better job and so my mother could earn some more money. At the age of 14, I saw this poster for some school called Hollywood Arts. When I was 12 I got into actng and loved it so I asked my mom and she said yes! For my auditon, I sang Part of Me for Helen and also Principal Eikner. They loved it. And that's pretty much it. Friends and Enemies Besties Good Friends Friends Acquaintances Enemies Relationships with Other Characters Abigail Lockwood God, I love Abby ღ She's my soul sister and we stick together like glue One time we actually got stuck together with glue in kindergarten when we were doing a project we high-fived then um yeah I'd say BFF's but that sounds girly. So yeaah. ---- Katherine Wilson Kath's also my best friend along with Abigail. We get each other and she's just awesome. ---- Kyli Nakamura Kyli is my good friend. I really don't know her but she's cool. I like her hair, like alot. ---- Genevieve Mason Genie is also my good friend. We went out for coffee and it was awesome. ---- Andrew Salvatore He's awesome. He's like my big brother. I'll write more soon :P Trivia *I have my own celebrity doopleganger, Claire Holt. Yup <3 *I'm NOT a vampire. *My favorite animal is a dolphin. *I'm NOT a vampire. *I also like horses. *I'm NOT a vampire. *I'm austrailian. *I'm NOT a vampire. *I love Glee. *I'm NOT a vampire *I watch How I Met Your Mother (like, who doesn't?) *Did I mention I'm not a vampire. *I love Evanescence. *I hate Twilight. *I love coffee. *I love ice cream, my favorite flavors are Cookies N' Cream and Cookie Dough. *If you couldn't figure out yet, I like cookies. Pix Patricia.gif Patricia.jpg PatriciaHey.gif PatriciaGeeThanks.gif PatriciaCouple.gif PatriciaSmile3.gif PatriciaYum.gif PatriciaSplit.gif PatriciaOhReally.gif PatriciaSayCheese.gif PatriciaTheFantasticAunt.gif PatriciaMean.gif Patricia2.jpg PatriciaSorry.gif PatriciaBP2.gif PatriciaSmile2.gif PatriciaUmOkay.gif PatriciaHiNiceToMeetYou.gif PatriciaOhHey.gif PatriciaBP.gif PatriciaFine.gif Patricia1.jpg PatriciaSmile2.gif PatriciaWellOkay.gif PatriciaNiceLife.gif PatriciaHoldOfYourself.gif PatriciaSmile.gif PatriciaFacepalm.gif PatriciaBook.gif PatriciaCry.png PatriciaUmOkay2.gif Patricia4.jpg PatriciaDress.png Patricia3.jpg PatriciaMusic.jpg PatriciaWhyNot.gif PatriciaThirsty2.gif|What happens when I'm thirsty. PatriciaThirsty1.gif PatriciaItsOkay.gif PatriciaHeheLipBite.gif PatriciaTantrum.gif|What happens when I get mad. PatriciaSmile4.gif PatriciaToTheParty.gif Patricia6.png PatriciaYeahFireIsBehindMeIKnow.gif Patricia5.png PatriciaOhOkWellThen.gif PatriciaOkayThen2.gif PatriciaSTFU.gif PatriciaUghVomit.gif PatriciaOhNoYouDidnt.gif PatriciaOKItsOn.gif PatriciaDressEnter.gif PatriciaHmWellOkayThen.gif PatriciaCry.png PatriciaDerp.jpg PatriciaCry2.gif PatriciaItsNotAllAboutYou.gif PatriciaOhHey2.gif PatriciaOhWow.gif PatriciaWhyAreYouDoingThisToMe.gif PatriciaAlwaysAndForever.gif PatriciaTurn.gif PatriciaMissYou.gif PatriciaPhone.gif PatriciaEnter.gif PatriciaCoolStoryBro.gif PatriciaFree.gif PatriciaTurn2.gif PatriciaDrink.gif PatriciaMamaLikey.gif PatriciaJumpOff.gif PatriciaOhWow2.gif PatriciaImSorryWhat.gif PatriciaEnter2.gif PatriciaNecklace.gif PatriciaIdiot.gif PatriciaSmileLaughEnjoy.gif PatriciaSmiiiiiiiiillllllleeeee.gif PatriciaSsshh.gif PatriciaOhWell.gif PatriciaReply.jpg PatriciaAdorable.gif PatriciaHW.gif PatriciaSpecial.gif PatriciaThreat.gif PatriciaBAC.gif PatriciaTextOhHey.gif PatriciaIsBeautiful.jpg PatriciaGreen.PNG PatriciaCarCable.gif PatriciaKathAndrew.gif PatriciaWalkEnterSmile.gif PatriciaNothingToYou.gif PatriciaFire.gif PatriciaCoolah.gif Patricia002.jpg PatriciaLunch.png PatriciaRP.png PatriciaBlackWhite.jpg PatriciaBlackWhite2.jpg PatriciaFlawless.jpg PatriciaRed.jpg PatriciaGorge.jpg PatriciaLOL.gif EmmaLeave.gif PatriciaFire2.gif PatriciaFlawless2.jpg PatriciaDart.jpg claireflawless.gif Clairelol.gif Note From Patricia's Portrayer lol PatriciaMusic Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Patricia Ellerbee Category:1995 Births